Painting
by JuneWolf
Summary: Mini-fiction AU, où Clarke est une jeune artiste peintre et Bellamy, garde du corps au service du sénateur Jaha.


L'idée de cette mini-fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Je prends enfin le temps de poster ce premier chapitre et j'espère que l'idée vous plaira. J'ai flashé sur The 100 depuis peu. J'ai avalé la première saison en deux jours. J'aime beaucoup le concept. Et comme j'aime beaucoup le couple Bellamy et Clarke, je me suis lancée. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

**Painting**

_Partie 1 – Mirage._

* * *

Clarke faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle remit distraitement en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était échappée de sa coiffure. Sa mère entra à ce moment-là et lui sourit.

_ _Tout se passera bien_, lui assura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille pour l'étreindre et déposa un baiser sur son front. Abby plongea son regard dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra un peu Clarke avait les mêmes yeux que Jake.

_ _Ton père serait fier de toi ma chérie_, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Clarke ne répondit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'inauguration de sa galerie d'art. Thelonius Jaha, un ami de sa famille, lui avait accepté de lui laisser cet endroit pour l'exposition de ses toiles. Clarke était à la fois excitée et morte de peur. Et si son travail ne plaisait pas ? Et si les gens se moquaient d'elle ? Elle se surprit à ronger ses ongles, habitude qui la reprenait souvent lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Elle essaya de se détendre en respirant profondément. Elle alla vérifier le buffet, qui attendait bien sagement au fond de la salle. Tout était impeccable. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe les mains tremblantes. Le carillon de la porte retentit. Les premiers invités arrivaient.

_ _Monsieur Blake ?_

La voix de stentor qui avait prononcé son nom porta sans peine aux oreilles de l'intéressé. Bellamy rejoint la chambre du sénateur en quelques enjambés. Son employeur était debout devant un miroir, occupé à nouer un nœud papillon. Il portait un smoking, ce qui sous-entendait que ce soir, il serait absent. Le jeune homme s'en réjouit d'avance : enfin un peu de répit !

_ Monsieur Blake, je me rends à l'inauguration d'une galerie d'art ce soir, expliqua-t-il. _Vous m'accompagnerez._

L'enthousiasme de Bellamy s'envola aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Encore une soirée à piétiner devant les réalisations grotesques de gens qui se pensent mieux que tout le monde sous prétexte qu'ils font de « l'art ».

_ _Bien monsieur_, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque le sénateur reprit la parole.

_ _Monsieur Blake, je tiens à ce que vous m'accompagniez en civil. Un costume neuf vous attend dans votre chambre._

Son employeur marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre, ses yeux sombres rivés dans ceux du jeune garde du corps.

_ _Je ne tiens pas à ce que les gens pensent que je ne me sens pas en sécurité après l'incident de la semaine dernière._

Bellamy hocha la tête.

_ _Oui monsieur._

Il s'inclina et disparu. Il rejoint sa chambre en grinçant des dents. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée. Mais s'il voulait garder son poste, il devait se plier aux commandes de son supérieur. Avoir obtenu une place au service du sénateur Jaha était déjà un exploit. Il devait se montrer patient. Bellamy enfila le costume qui avait été déposé sur son lit durant le court entretient qu'il venait d'avoir avec son patron. Il tenta de coiffer sa tignasse brune sans grand succès. Puis il rejoint le sénateur dans le hall et ils grimpèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait, garée devant les marches du perron.

Clarke salua un à un les invités qui arrivaient. Elle fut heureuse de voir arriver ses anciens amis de lycée Monty, Jasper, Finn et Raven. Malgré le fait que leurs études les aient poussés à prendre des chemins radicalement différents, ils étaient restés un groupe d'amis soudés. Elle capta le regard de sa mère, qui discutait avec Marcus Kane. Clarke n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme elle le trouvait trop autoritaire. La jeune femme sourit à sa mère, puis se retourna juste à temps pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

_ _Thelonius !_ S'exclama-t-elle, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

L'homme en question lui sourit et lui donna l'accolade. Thelonius Jaha n'était pas qu'un nom lié à la politique aux yeux de Clarke. Pendant longtemps, il avait été le meilleur ami de son père. Les deux familles n'avaient pas cessé de se côtoyer, malgré le décès de Jake Griffin, mais aussi lorsque la nouvelle carrière politique de Thelonius l'avait amené à devenir sénateur. Son fils, Wells, était surement l'un des meilleurs amis de Clarke. Il était rentré chez les Marins, et n'avait pas pu se libérer ce soir. Mais Clarke lui avait déjà fait visiter la galerie via une conversation Skype et elle savait qu'il était très fier d'elle. Thelonius avait immédiatement accepté d'aider Clarke lorsque celle-ci lui avait soumis son projet de galerie. Et il était très heureux d'avoir pu participer à cette aventure. Il savait que cette petite avait du talent. Et si sa propre carrière politique pouvait lui servir de tremplin, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser.

Alors que Thelonius s'éloignait pour aller saluer Abigail et Marcus, Clarke remarqua le jeune homme qui suivait de près le sénateur. Sûrement un de ses gardes du corps. Il semblait bien jeune pour ce travail. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et la jeune femme fut parcourue d'un drôle frisson. Clarke le salua d'un hochement de tête auquel il répondit poliment.

Bellamy suivit son patron alors qu'il entreprenait sa tournée de courbette. Il se fit violence à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se retourner et détailler à nouveau du regard la jolie blonde et vraisemblablement l'artiste exposant ce soir. Il se concentra alors sur les toiles. Mais son cerveau avait l'intention de se passer en boucle l'image de la jeune femme. Elle avait un corps parfait, dont les formes voluptueuses étaient mises en valeur par une petite robe noire cintrée. Son visage à la mâchoire carré, portait encore de légères rondeurs d'enfance, ce qui la rendait encore plus mignonne. Ses yeux en amande, d'un bleu pur, scintillaient comme des milliers d'étoiles. Son sourire était chaleureux et doux comme un rayon de soleil.

Bellamy n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi douce et radieuse que cette jeune femme. Le sénateur s'était arrêté pour discuter avec une certaine Abigail Griffin, qui n'était autre que la mère de l'artiste. Il tendit l'oreille pour capter des morceaux de leur conversation. La jolie blonde s'appelait donc Clarke, et c'était monsieur Jaha lui-même qui avait financé cette galerie pour elle. D'après ce qu'il comprit, les Jaha et les Griffin étaient amis de longue date.

Après avoir porté un toast en l'honneur de son donateur et après avoir remercié les gens qui avaient participé à la création de ce projet, la jeune artiste invita tout le monde à faire le tour de la galerie. Bellamy suivit le sénateur à la trace. Il savait très bien que son plan de « mets un costume, tu passeras incognito » ne marchait pas. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il était son garde du corps.

_ _Que penses-tu de ce tableau ?_

La question prit le jeune homme de cour. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'art. Pas parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais parce que là d'où il venait, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre. Alors pour lui, tous ces tableaux n'étaient que des gribouillages sans queue ni tête. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas donner une telle réponse à son patron. Il observa l'œuvre de plus prêt. Pour lui, le tableau lui évoquait l'espace. Les couleurs sombres et froides du bleu nuit et du vert profond, se mélangeaient aux milieux de points de couleurs plus chaudes, orangées ou rouges, le tout auréolé dans une myriade d'étoile scintillantes. Le sénateur attendait patiemment, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres. Bellamy lui exposa sa réflexion intérieure. Thelonius l'écouta attentivement, puis sourit plus franchement. Il se déplaça vers la toile voisine, qui représentait cette fois-ci, une vue du Golden Gate, qui avait été représenté de par en dessous de l'un des deux grands arcs. Le bleu du ciel, clair et limpide, parsemé de quelque nuage, tranchait nettement avec le rouge éclatant des cordages et des poutres en métal. Encore une fois satisfait par cette description, le sénateur l'entraîna vers la toile suivante, qui représentait le feuillage dense d'un arbre à travers lequel on pouvait apercevoir quelque morceau de ciel.

_ _Qu'ont en commun ces trois tableaux ?_ Demanda Thelonius.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

_ _D'une certaine manière, le ciel._

Le sénateur hocha la tête, satisfait avant de luis poser une autre question.

_ _Et pourquoi le ciel ?_

Bellamy le gratifia d'un regard perdu. Il lui intima de réfléchir à la question tout en parcourant le reste de la galerie. Le jeune homme acquiesça, et jeta un regard autour de lui, à la recherche de la jolie blonde. Il la trouva rapidement, debout à côté d'une de ses toiles. Elle semblait les observer. Il sourit, pas mécontent de constater qu'elle leur apportait un peu de son attention.

Clarke observait de loin le petit manège de Thelonius, et se demandait bien à quoi il jouait. Ce jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, pourquoi l'interrogeait-il sur ses tableaux ? Était-ce un acheteur potentiel ? Un critique d'art ? Clarke le détailla une fois encore. Impossible. La façon dont il se déplaçait, toujours aux aguets, collé au train du sénateur… Il ne pouvait être qu'une de ses gardes du corps. De visage, il lui semblait pourtant être jeune. Il avait des yeux sombres et envoutants, et deux fossettes aux coins des lèvres qui adoucissaient les traits anguleux de son visage, que la jeune femme ne cessait de scruter, à la recherche du moindre indice. Clarke poussa un soupir discret. Et retourna auprès des autres invités.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et pour une première inauguration, Clarke était fière de pouvoir dire que c'était un succès. Elle avait déjà vendu deux tableaux, tandis que trois autres étaient réservés. Elle remercia et congédia un à un ses invités. Thelonius fut le dernier à partir. Il la félicita chaudement et lui répéta une fois encore qu'il était très fier du travail qu'elle avait accompli avec cette collection.

_ _Tu me mettras de côté le bateau ? Wells…_

_ _Il me l'a déjà réservé, avant même l'ouverture de la galerie_, le coupa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Jaha lui adressa un large sourire et prit congé, toujours précédé de son garde du corps. Clarke poussa un long soupir de soulagement, heureuse que cette soirée ait été aussi réussie. Sa mère et Marcus étaient déjà en train de débarrasser le buffet, et elle se joint à eux pour terminer.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le même silence qu'à l'aller, à la différence que cette fois-ci, le sénateur avait demandé à allumer la radio. Un morceau de jazz nostalgique emplissait l'habitacle de la voiture. Bellamy regardait défiler la route et les flashes des lumières des autres voitures à travers la vitre, se laissant bercer par la musique. La voix grave du sénateur tira le jeune homme de sa somnolence.

_ _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière question._

Bellamy regarda son patron, un peu hagard. Puis, se souvenant, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ _J'ai été distrait par beaucoup d'autres choses, pardonnez-moi. _Bellamy marqua une pause avant de répondre. _Pour moi, ces tableaux, ils avaient un arrière-goût de liberté._

Thelonius scruta le visage à la fois dur et juvénile de son garde du corps. Il se souvint du jour où Wales lui avait parlé de ce garçon, renvoyé de l'armée à cause d'une malformation cardiaque. Un excellent élément d'après ses supérieurs. Mais les risques de problèmes de santé étaient trop grands pour qu'il ne soit gardé dans les rangs. Thelonius avait accepté de le prendre à son service. Il lui rappelait un peu son fils. Il n'ajouta rien aux dires de Bellamy. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire satisfait.

Le jeune homme se demanda bien à quoi tout ce cinéma avait bien pu servir. Il n'était pas au service du sénateur pour devenir son critique d'art attitré, mais pour le protéger. Le visage de Clarke et son joli sourire revinrent à l'esprit de Bellamy. Il soupira discrètement. Au moins, cette soirée n'avait pas été aussi ennuyeuse et désagréable que prévu…

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? :) Est-ce que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?**


End file.
